uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
New Tasmania
New Tasmania is a country located in the southern Pacific Ocean and one of two countries that remain loyal to Queen Elizabeth II following her expulsion from Frengland. The country is known for its various dangerous animals and insects. History New Tasmania was once a dominion of Frengland, being used as a colony to send washed-up soccer players. However, it quickly developed into a country with an extensive governance structure. They would later renounce all connections to Frengland following the expulsion of the Royal Family. Current Prime Minister Bill Irwin, known by many as the Alligator Hunger, came to power after he boxed a kangaroo for leadership of the Tasmanian Unionists for the Advancement of the Prosperity of the United States, Provinces and Territories of New Tasmania (TUAPUSPTNT Party). The Incumbant Prime Minister was willing to step down if anyone could defeat his pet Kangaroo in a boxing match. Fourteen Cabinet Ministers had tried, and each had failed. There was a growing movement for Irwin, then know as the Alligator Hunter, to give his hand at beating the Kangaroo, particularly as the then-PM’s popularity dwindled. Irwin was able to defeat the Kangaroo, and was sworn in as First Minister later that day. Irwin reinvigorated support for the TUAPUSPTNT and handily defeated the Party of United Tasmanians Against the Centralization and Corruption of Prime Ministers (UTACCPM Party). A year into Irwin’s tenure as Prime Minister, a never before seen issue arose: A Giant spider came out of the wilderness and attacked the capital of Cannington. The spider, likely extremely poisonous given that it is New Tasmania, destroyed the Senate builiding during a sitting. Irwin was able to single-handily defeat the spider with a mix of bare-knuckle fighting and masterful use of a boomerang, his weapon of choice. Geography The country is known for its beautiful waters, but also for its diverse wildlife. There are over 2,900 species of poisonous spiders in the country and nearly 900 species of poisonous snakes. Kangaroos, Koalas and Dingos are more popular creatures that are often represented in children's films and television shows such as Kanga and Roo in Winnie the Pooh. Government The government structure in New Tasmania largely mirrors Canada's, with Queen Elizabeth II as the head of state and a Prime Minister, who leads the government from the House of Commons, as the Head of Government. The main difference is that in New Tasmania, the Senate is an elected body, with Senators selected via a ranked ballot. Culture Little is known about Tasmanian culture as most Canadians find it deeply hard to understand what they are saying, and Canadians generally consider them to be a strange people. What is known is that Tasmanian Rules Football appears to be the most popular sport in the region, and didgeridoos are used to play God Save the Queen at national events. The Tassie military is the world's largest producer of boomerangs in the world, using them extensively in national defence. Contact with Canada The Siberian Federation first established relations with MP Sebastian Muermann in MPSP18, as he worked to map the world of MPSP. Flag Their flag bears the flag of Frengland, which it has maintained despite it no longer being directly linked to Frengland. Prime Minister Bill Irwin has insisted on keeping the flag, stating that he does not recognize the legitimacy of the current regime in Frengland and that New Tasmania continues to recognize Queen Elizabeth II as the true ruler of Frengland.